Goodnight, Our Big, Furry, Monster
by CountingNumbers
Summary: Basically this is a time jump from when Gruff went to sleep again for a thousand years after Fawn and Gruff saves the day. This a completed short story. Please enjoy. (:


**So, I decided to take a random little chance and make a little excerpt. I did a little re-search and I'm going to go with the theory that a fairy only lives for as long as the baby that laughed lives. Another words..around 90 years.**

 **Without further aduo, I give you...my story.**

Many years ago, a comet flew across the starry sky, waking a beast that had been slumbering for a thousand years. An animal fairy; who wore her heart on her sleeve for all dangerous animals, found this Neverbeast and became it's friend. Controversy was born, as with every unknown legend makes, and the animal fairy protected this Neverbeast from a squad of warrior fairies to prove that this animal wasn't a killing beast but a gentle, loving monster. Eventually, with the help of her friends, both this Neverbeast and animal fairy won the hearts of all the fairies of Pixie Hollow when they saved the day.

Two white haired fairies flies slowly south, following the glowing path that was once set up for Pixie Hollow's hero. Both have laugh lines around their hazel and blue eyes. One still has hair braided as long as a whip while the other still has cotton balls on the tip of her toes.

For 80 years, they make this annual trip to pay their respects, usually with Silvermist, Rosetta, Vidia, and Iridessa. Sadly, they had passed over the years. Both hazel and the blue eyed fairy believed this to may be their final trip too.

"Fawn, are you okay?" The blue eyed fairy flies towards her friend who lands on the ground.

"I'm fine, Tink." Fawn says with her classic grin, "Just a little tired. These old wings aren't what they use to be." Fawn flutters her wings slowly to stretch them.

Tinkerbell pulls out a canteen filled with water and hands it over to Fawn after taking a sip, "I feel you there but we're almost there, so that helps." She says as she looks down their path, seeing their destination.

Fawn takes a healthy gulp before handing the canteen back to Tinkerbell, "Thank goodness. I'm getting tired." She looks into Tinkerbell's eyes, "Thank you for making this journey with me every year. Silvermist, Rosetta, Vidia, and Iridessa too. I miss them so much."

Tinkerbell smiles softly and whispers, "Gruff was our friend too. Mainly yours, yes; but ours too. I know if they were still alive, they would be making this journey with you too."

Fawn gazes up at the starry night sky, a gleam in her eyes, "Yes, they would have and I would thank them the same." She sighs, "Alright, Tink, are you ready?"

Both hands formed into fists, resting on her hips, with both feet shoulder length apart, Tinkerbell does her signature pose, "You bet I am! Let's go!"

And so they resume their journey to their hero's home.

Inside the cave, there's a soft yellow glow that can be seen behind a wall of purple flowered vines. One can hear the sounds of water flowing softly and loud gentle snores. Parting the vines, Fawn and Tinkerbell walk into the bedchamber of Gruff who still sleeps as soundly as he did when everybody said their first goodnight.

Over the years, fairies have came here and left little trinkets for the sleeping beast. Everything from drawings along the walls, little gadgets, and beautiful bouquets of flowers. There is even a toothpick sized spear and a pair of gauntlets left behind from Nynx upon her retirement, twenty summers ago. A cool breeze that flows through the cave that Vidia left long ago and there is also some gold pixie dust laying on the floor by Gruff's paw. Still shimmering from where Queen Clarion stood the final time she was here.

Fawn flies up and sits on the resting beast's head and strokes his fur gently. "I miss you, my big, furry, monster." Fawn, whispers softly. Her voice slightly waivers as she holds back tears. Tinkerbell sits beside her and watches her friend quietly. "Vidia said to tell you to, 'Sleep well, Gruff.' and that she loves and misses you. She passed away five months ago and was thinking about you. We all do. I finally got that Bluejay raised up and can fly. She visits me every once and a while..."

Fawn rambles for what seems like hours, tell the sleeping Gruff all about her adventures that she had the past year. Here and there, Tinkerbell adds in her stories.

Soon, both fairies are yawning. Fawn and Tinkerbell drifts over to Gruff's nose. Tinkerbell kisses his nose before flying over toward the entrance of the cave. Fawn hesitates, sniffling. Bending over, she kisses the top of his nose softly, she says; "Sleep well, Gruff. I love you." Before flying over to join Tinkerbell on their journey home.

A couple months later on a warm, fall day, there's only one fairy that makes the trip to Gruff's cave. Standing inside the cool cave, Tinkerbell has tears running down her face. Not only is she single survivor of her gang of friends, she knows that this will be her final trip as well. What makes it worse is that she has to tell the slumbering giant that Fawn is dead. She lays a copy of the manuscript of Fawns description of Gruff by the bowl of water Silvermist made. Drifting up to Gruff's nose, Tinkerbell sits down and pets Gruff's fur, "She's gone, Gruff." Tinkerbell cries, "All my friends are gone. I miss all of them so much." She chuckles softly to herself, "Remember when we floated in the sky, doing flips and spins, when we were going to show you to Queen Clarion?" She wipes her face clear of tears with her sleeve. "Sorry, Gruff. You don't need my tears. They were your friends too and it's worse for you because when you wake up, there will be no one that you're familiar with here to welcome you. I don't know what will happen when you wake up but know this; we love you, Gruff and we will always see you as our hero."

Tinkerbell flies over to the entrance of the cave before turning around to face Gruff's sleeping form again before flying back home and says; "Sweet dreams, our big, fury, monster."


End file.
